The present invention comprises a new Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Tec Travio’.
‘Tec Travio’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large intense purple-violet colored flowers, medium green foliage, vigorous, mounding but semi-trailing and well branched habit with early flowering.
‘Tec Travio’ originated from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding environment in Andijk, Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary, unpatented plant designated ‘LOB06-225-1’ with pink flower color, smaller flower size, and lighter green leaves.
The male parent of ‘Tec Travio’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant designated as ‘LOB02-14-1’ with blue flower color, lighter green leaves, larger flower size and is less trailing in habit. The resultant seed was sown in September 2006.
‘Tec Travio’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in December 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Tec Travio’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.